<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ebony and Ivory by Radiantaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077685">Ebony and Ivory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiantaro/pseuds/Radiantaro'>Radiantaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dream Smp, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, White Kingdom and Black Kingdom, chess au, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiantaro/pseuds/Radiantaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kingdoms were always at war, the White Kingdom and the Black Kingdom. These wars proved which kingdom is better and stronger. Prince Zak, better known as Prince Skeppy of the Black Kingdom, takes pride in leading his kingdom to victory. One more win and he’ll reach his favorite number. But what if someone were to break his plans?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz &amp; Ponk | DropsByPonk, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Traditional Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is wholly based on their Chess game from Skeppy's stream. I am putting some other more references.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s going to be his big day today.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Why?’’ you ask?</p><p>It will be his kingdom’s 14th win if they ace this year’s <b>traditional wars. </b>He wouldn’t care if it becomes bloody and messy.</p><p>Oh, wait! How rude of me not to introduce our character.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is <strong>Zak Ahmed</strong>, better known for his alias ‘’<strong>Skeppy</strong>’’. A ruling prince of the Black Kingdom. Known for his courage and pride on the battlefield. Because of his leadership, Black Kingdom was able to win the traditional wars with 13 victories in a row and now he hopes to ace it by reaching his favorite number, 14. </p><p>He is now on the battlefield with his army and the King and Queen by his side, waiting for the other kingdom to show up and march their way in. Skeppy is already strategizing. He is orchestrating his thoughts in order. He was predicting how this year’s traditional wars would go. Knowing the other kingdom’s ruling prince tactics by now, Black Kingdom will surely win once again. ‘’That kingdom’s ruling prince really needs to have a new strategy by now or else they’ll keep losing.’’, he thought to himself.</p><p>His thoughts were cut off as from the horizon, he hears the march of what seemed a thousand men. They finally arrived he realized. </p><p>Skeppy grips on his flag pole. He prepares himself in position. He waits till the other kingdom has settled in their places. Eventually, the other kingdom has settled in their positions. Two kingdoms facing each other on the battlefield. Before the actual traditional war starts, both kingdoms must negotiate their terms first. Skeppy, having the sole role of being a ruling prince of the Black Kingdom, has stepped forward. Dream, having the same role as him, has stepped forward. Both looked eye to eye. Dream spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>‘’What a fine day it must be, Skeppy! We see each other again on the battlefield.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’You do know that we have been facing and fighting every year, Dream’’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’Indeed… But before we stray further from this conversation, let’s speak of our terms’’</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s words seemed to perk up Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>‘’And what terms would that be?’’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’If ever the White Kingdom wins today, let it be known that you are still free to roam our lands. Let it be known that we still welcome you as friends even if our ancestors have been enemies in the past.’’</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy, who is unsatisfied with the terms, further questions Dream.</p><p> </p><p>‘’And?...’’</p><p> </p><p>Dream looks directly at Skeppy’s eyes with no hinted shame or embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>‘’And if Black Kingdoms wins, you may do as you please with the White Kingdom.’’</p><p> </p><p>Dream lifts his hand to shake Skeppy’s. Skeppy’s accepted the handshake, an agreement. </p><p>Dream returns to his position and so does Skeppy after their agreement. The traditional wars are now starting any minute. Skeppy was preparing his flag pole that represents his kingdom. All he has to do is to lead his kingdom to victory, easy as it is.</p><p>The White kingdom starts by making their soldiers move first. Skeppy signaled his soldiers to block those soldiers. Another set of soldiers made their move closer to the right side of the first soldiers. Skeppy signaled his knight Antfrost to move beside the soldiers who were blocking the White Kingdom. The White Kingdom made another set of soldiers move at the left side of the soldiers who are blocked by the Black Kingdom. White Kingdom’s soldiers are in an inverted ‘’V’’ formation.</p><p>Skeppy somehow feels under pressure by the White Kingdom’s seemingly new strategy. Had Dream done something before the start of the war that Skeppy doesn’t know?   </p><p>He looks at Technoblade, his general, and nodded at him. Technoblade gets a signal and launches in a diagonal path with a sword to a position that the White Kingdom didn’t see. Check for the White Kingdom. Technoblade is now a threat to the White Kingdom’s King. Unexpectedly, White Kingdom soldiers blocked Technoblade’s path from reaching the king. Skeppy glanced at Technoblade and signaled him to back away for a little bit. Technoblade did so.</p><p>White Kingdom’s soldiers who were at the left side of the first set of soldiers who were blocking Black Kingdom’s soldiers, advances.  Skeppy signaled Antfrost to move further to the right side. White Kingdom’s Queen has made their move. This was supposed to earn an alarmed response from Skeppy but it did not. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Queens, both in wars and their respective kingdoms, are not just useless. They have more power than the Kings themselves. They are potential pieces for finishing the war. Though this is not always the case, as the Ruling Princes/Princesses are more powerful than both Queens and Kings.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skeppy signaled for the Black Queen (His mother) to make her move. The Black Queen moved closer to the soldiers who were blocking the White Kingdom’s soldiers. The White Kingdom advances another set of their soldiers forward. Skeppy signaled for another knight, Velvet, to move close to soldiers that he had not yet given an order. </p><p>Skeppy was so caught up with thoughts for his next move. He did not notice that Antfrost was ambushed by White Kingdom’s soldiers. A win for the White Kingdom already. They had Black Kingdom’s knight down. This wasn’t going as he strategized for.</p><p>Skeppy signaled for the King to castling. It was to protect the King and to further not lose the war. He saw Dream moved. </p><p>‘’Wait!’’ Skeppy was surprisingly thought. ‘’Wasn’t Dream the ruling prince of White Kingdom? How come he is on the battlefield? If he’s not the one strategizing their whole move, then who is it?’’. His anxiety and thoughts were getting onto him. What was happening?</p><p>The war continues. Skeppy continued to make his moves and so does the White Kingdom. He had to pull out George, who was his general too. White Kingdom’s soldiers march forward. They were closing into Black Kingdom’s defenses. Skeppy thought it was an opportunity for him to make the Black Queen attack those soldiers but he reconsidered his decision of getting the White Kingdom checked again. White Kingdom’s King moved a little bit to avoid being in the path of Black Queen’s attack. Skeppy signals Velvet to move back closer to the castle. </p><p>What Skeppy did not know is that he left an opportunity for the White Kingdom to make their move. The White Kingdom’s Queen charges straight for the soldiers that we’re protecting the King. This earned a checkmate for the Black Kingdom.</p><p>The Black Kingdom loses by rules.</p><p>Skeppy was struck with shock. He was speechless. He didn’t see that coming. </p><p>The war is now finally finished. Suppose that the ruling princes are to shake hands to accept one’s victory after the wars. Skeppy still hadn’t moved from his position. He was processing all of it. How did they lose was the question was bugging his mind. </p><p>On the horizon, a figure that Skeppy hasn’t seen was standing. It was holding White Kingdom’s flag. The sun was above the figure. Its rays were shining at its back and so the dark shadow covers the figure wholely. At first glance, it looks like a demon with its glowing white eyes staring deep at his soul.  As it slowly walks towards him, Skeppy was now getting a good look at this figure with the shadows slowly submerging to the light. It wasn’t a demon. It was a person he doesn’t recognize or have seen yet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They were at least tall and slim. He was wearing their kingdom’s outfit. Their skin was light and pale. Its brown hair was sticking out with a ruby-gem golden crown settled over its head. Their emerald-colored eyes were what Skeppy caught on. Skeppy and this man are facing each other now. Skeppy was still locked to this man’s eyes that he hadn’t noticed the man was in front of him. They were offering a handshake. Skeppy reverted his attention to the man offering the handshake. Skeppy lifted his hand to shake their hands as a firm way to say ‘’I accept my defeat’’ or ‘’I respect that you won’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My apologies… My name is Badboyhalo. I am the new ruling prince of the White Kingdom. You see I woke up late today. I forgot today was the traditional war. So I came late on the battlefield and had Dream substituted for my agreement speech. It won’t happen again next time, I promise.’’ </p><p> </p><p>The man was scratching the back of his head from the embarrassment. Skeppy still couldn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Anyway, I hope our kingdoms could be friends someday. Your kingdom is welcome to our kingdom no matter what. We have no intention of tricking you or anything.’’ The man presumably named Badboyhalo chuckles for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy looked down on the ground. He ignored the man who was still chatting with him. He still hasn’t processed the events that were happening. How did they not win? He planned everything all out.  How come?....</p><p> </p><p>‘’Fuck!’’ Skeppy blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>It was not his big day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Celebrations and Defeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Oi!’’</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo turned around to find his friends and adopted brothers drunk from wine. They seem to have enjoyed themselves to the fullest at this nightly hour.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>‘’Bad! Loosen up and join us!’’ Sapnap yelled out as he tried to convince him to drink wine with them. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Y-y-ye-yeah, B-ba-bad! J-jo-join u-us!’’ Quackity added while feeling tipsy. Sapnap was holding him for support in case Quackity fell to the ground due to drunkenness.  </p><p> </p><p>‘’Yeah Dumptruck Thief! It’s your big day!’’  Puffy encourages Bad as she holds out a bottle of the finest wine made from the neighboring country.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’ll pass,’’ said Bad as he shows his disapproving gesture. This earned disgruntled sounds from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Also Puffy, I am not a Dumptruck Thief for the last time!’’ Bad added with a little bit of an angry tone.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Y-y-yo-you’re n-no f-fu-fun, B-bad’’., said Dream as he was slurring his words.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Dream, did you drink too much wine!?’’ asked Bad. Bad was worried for his adopted brother. He looks like he could puke at someone-</p><p> </p><p>Oh, there he goes…</p><p> </p><p>‘’Man, you look wasted...’’ declared Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>‘’W-w-what d-do y-y-you me-an?’’ Dream questions Sapnap. He wiped his vomit with his sleeve as he tried to speak.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Ok,’’ Bad sighs. ‘’That’s enough partying and wine for today, Dream. I’m taking you back to your chambers.’’ Dream was going to try to protest but he couldn’t. He was too drunk. Bad turns his back to Dream. He brings his arms over his shoulders as it crosses his chest. Bad tries to keep Dream’s arms as straight as possible, with his armpits over his shoulders. He holds Dream’s wrists, bends over slightly, and pulls him onto his back. Dream rests his head at Bad’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Sam pats Bad’s shoulder and bids him good luck.</p><p> </p><p>Bad nods at Sam and exits the celebration. All that Bad needs to prioritize is to find Dream’s chambers and lay him in his bed and done. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bad wasn’t so used to the palace. He didn’t live here that much so he had a hard time finding Dream’s room. He could get help from the maids and butlers but he knows that they are busy handling the celebration. He couldn’t also get his friends’ help because he didn’t want to waste their time. So... The young prince has to resort to guessing or maybe asking Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo, who is still carrying his brother, was passing in a hallway. Luckily, the moonlight reflected by the huge windows was giving him the light to see through the darkness. He sees a couple of portraits on the wall as he continues to walk. It must be the royal family before them. One by one, he observes. Each of the royals seemed to look like they served well during their lifetime. Others might have died either a young age because some of them in their portraits look like they were in their teens. ‘’Must have been the traditional wars,’’ Badboyhalo thought.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a turn in the hallway and finally sees the doors.  "Hey, is your room close?" Bad asks the drunk guy he was carrying quietly. "Mhmmm", Dream responds, looking up a bit and pointing to the 3rd door. Bad hurries to the door and opens the knob. He enters the room and sees his brother's bed. Coming closer to the bed, the prince settles Dream there. He makes sure that his brother lays on his side and not on his back.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Bad?’’ This caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>‘’C-c-can yo-u t-t-tell me a sto-ry’’ Dream was still slurring his words but he wanted something from Bad who was willing to do it just for his adopted brother to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Hmmm… Do you want me to tell you the Jukebox story’’, Bad suggests.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Not that bul-bullcrap of a st-story’’, Dream seems unsatisfied with Bad’s suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Hey, language!’’, Bad exclaimed. ‘’And that was a good story, thank you very much!’’. Bad’s sassiness was showing. He sits on a chair close to Dream’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘’How about the Tyrant, or the Two Best Friends, or the Demon and the Diamon-’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’H-how abou-t… y-yo-your story?’’ Dream interrupts him.</p><p> </p><p>Bad knows what Dream meant. The guy, who is supposed to be trying to sleep, wants to know about his disappearance and how he came back. Bad <b>knew</b> that Dream and Sapnap were devastated during his disappearance and it was his fault. Dream wants answers from him.</p><p> </p><p>Bad prepares himself to explain everything in this story of his.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...", he hesitated for a little, "There was a boy who was adopted by the Queen. The Queen loved this boy and treated him as her son. However, the Queen didn’t want the boy to get involved in her kingdom’s political affairs. She was afraid that the boy, who she considered as her son, would get hurt. One day, the Queen and her King had to make a decision. The decision was to hide the boy from all the people and the whole kingdom itself. The Queen and the King found a safe place for their son. There he would stay. There he would grow up. The boy did not quite enjoy his life in that place during that time. He was sad and alone. He felt like a bird trapped in its cage. So, one day, he escaped this place.’’ </p><p> </p><p>Dream listens closely to Bad’s voice even though the tiredness is consuming him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’The boy ran away as far as possible. He did find a country far from the kingdom he came from. He explored the country by himself. He met nice and bad people, made new friends, and had enjoyed his time there. He wanted to forget what he experienced back in his ‘’home’’. He wanted to stay here as he had found his freedom. By this time, the boy was presumed missing. This made the royal family of the kingdom devastated. They tried to search the whole kingdom but the boy was nowhere to be found.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Years have passed, the boy grew up into a man. He pursued many things in his life with the help of his friends who he considered his family. Eventually, he thought to himself that he should go back to where he came from, his origin. That meant that he had to bid goodbye to his friends and the country itself. Even though it will hurt his feelings, he had to continue his destiny. He embarks on a journey back to his home. When he finally reached his home, he showed up in the throne room. Both the Queen and the King, who were present in the throne room, were shocked at his return. There were no words or cries. All they could think of is that their precious son was finally home.’’</p><p> </p><p>Bad finishes his story expecting Dream to have slept up but he wasn’t. Dream looks at his adoptive older brother’s eyes. ‘’Welcome home, big brother’’ was what he could reply to say to him. Dream stood up a little and hugged Bad. Bad was surprised. He wasn’t expecting forgiveness or any pity. Bad returned the hug. Dream ends the hug and finally settles on his bed. Bad stands up from his chair. As he was leaving Dream’s room, he heard something from Dream that stopped him a little.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Goodnight, Bad’’ he said.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Goodnight. Dream… Sleep well, muffinhead.’’ said Bad as he closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>Bad sighs as he leaves the hallway. He has more things to do. Well, of course, the party. But there are other things he has to do like apologizing. Apologizing? Let’s say… Bad here, feels guilty of their victory. He felt like <b>they</b> didn’t deserve it. <b> He</b> didn’t deserve to celebrate it. Didn’t they fool the Black Kingdom? They thought Dream was the ruling prince for today but he wasn’t. ‘’Isn’t that cruel?’’, thought Bad. I guess that's why he wants to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Maybe, I could try giving them gifts for the apology’’ An idea sparks to Bad. ‘’Or maybe give their ruling prince some flowers. Hmmm....I’ll ask Puffy about the flowers if she can arrange those for me.’’ He was excited about the outcome. He hopes that this could at least make progress with having good relations with the Black Kingdom. ‘’Oh, this is gonna be great!’’, He excitedly thought. </p><p> </p><p>All his to do at this moment is to find his way back to the party. So... Which way was it again?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‘’We were supposed to win…’’ Skeppy mumbles repeatedly. He still seemed frozen at his place.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Face it Skeppy, we lost the war. You don’t need to keep repeating it like a parrot,’’ said Technoblade who was tired of Skeppy’s shit. He was already pinching his nose from the irritation. ‘’Besides, it’s not kind of a big deal’’ He points out.</p><p> </p><p>‘’NOT A BIG DEAL?!’’ shouted Skeppy. ‘’WE FUCKING LOST THE WAR! IT WAS GOING TO BE OUR 14TH WIN!’’ he added. Skeppy was banging the table with his fists.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Uh-huh… So all of this because you want your favorite number to be the same as the number of victories in war you have as a ruling prince. Understandable. Understandable.’’ Technoblade was clapping his hands to Skeppy. A way to mock his loss.</p><p> </p><p>‘’WHAT! NO!’’ Skeppy disagrees. ‘’Well, maybe...’’ His two index fingers pointing at each other.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I stand corrected.’’ </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy was going to speak but he did not. Seeing as he lost the conversation, what else there is there to say? None.</p><p> </p><p>‘’What’s best, for now, is not for you to-’’ Technoblade was interrupted by loud footsteps that came from an approaching figure.</p><p> </p><p>It was RedVelvet, who at the moment, was holding Antfrost’s hand. He clenched his other fist. He looked angry by first glance. Technoblade thinks this is going to be another trouble while Skeppy does not.</p><p> </p><p>Velvet releases Antfrost’s hand. He approaches Skeppy and punches him directly in the face. ‘’Ohhh, that’s gonna hurt’’, thought Technoblade. A loud ‘’Ow!’’ can be heard in the room. Antfrost can’t imagine what Skeppy was going through. </p><p> </p><p>‘’<b>This</b> is for endangering Antfrost’s life!’’ RedVelvet spats at Skeppy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>‘’YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT!’’ Skeppy yells out at RedVelvet. He was groaning in pain. That punch is going to ruin his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I had to and it was worth what you made Antfrost go through! Next time you strategize, think of the others’ safety! I’m not going to lose Antfrost to that war just like that!’’ RedVelvet was close to bursting out to tears.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I don’t care if you are the ruling prince but I am approaching you as a friend. All I ask is  DON’T. BE. SELFISH. That’s all I could ask you, okay!?’’ </p><p> </p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Silence filled the room. Nobody dared to speak up. Skeppy was stunned by RedVelvet’s words. Both Antfrost and Technoblade stood silently in the corner and RedVelvet… was crying.  </p><p> </p><p>Tears spilled over the sides of his eyes. This is Antfrost’s cue to comfort his boyfriend. He didn’t expect the outcome would become this way. He expected RedVelvet to have a nice chat with Skeppy but it didn’t go well. Antfrost goes closer to the love of his life and hugs him. Velvet responds to the sign of care with some tension in his hands. He buries his face on Antfrost’s chest and lets his tears fall more. Antfrost sighs.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Hey… it’s okay... I’m still here. There’s nothing to worry about.’’ Antfrost gently whispers. He rubs his boyfriend’s back to help bring down his distress. He glances at RedVelvet to check him. Quiet sniffles can still be heard from him. ‘’Shhhh… It’s okay… It’s okay...’’ </p><p> </p><p>Antfrost glances at Skeppy finally. To not let this conversation escalate into something else, he signals Skeppy that they’ll take their leave. Skeppy nods.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Good night, your Majesty. We’ll see you tomorrow...’’ </p><p> </p><p>The couple leaves the scene. It’s Technoblade and Skeppy right now or not.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I guess it’s just you and me agai-’’ Skeppy was interrupted by Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Good night, old friend.’’ Technoblade bids goodnight to his friend. He takes his leave too leaving Skeppy alone.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Today was too much’’, Skeppy thought. He might as well stop thinking about their loss today. He could use some rest. It was getting late anyway. So, he decided to go to his sleeping chambers. Once he reaches his chambers, he immediately opens the door and closes it. He runs to his bed and hops on it, embracing the impact of the soft mattress and pillows. He closes his eyes for a second and opens it. He observes his room from the view of his bed. It was quite messy for sure. When was the last time he fixed it? He didn’t let the maids touch his belongings so it was up to him to do the cleaning. ‘’I’ll fix it in the morning’’ Skeppy contemplates. Eventually, He lets the exhaustion take over him. He was now asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skeppy’s sleep was disturbed by several knocks he heard from his door. He was trying to ignore the sound of someone knocking at his door by further pressing both sides of the pillow at his ears. It did not work. It was irritating him. ‘’What is so important this morning that they keep knocking?!’’, a screaming question that’s forming in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy stands up aggressively from his bed and hurries to answer the person at his door. He slams it open resulting in the person who was knocking, scared at the response that Skeppy was giving. The person was in fact, one of the maids of the castle. ‘’WHAT IS IT?!’’, he yells at the maid. ‘’Y-you-you’re Majesty, a p-prince from another k-kingdom requests your pre-pres-presence.’’. The maid was trembling in fear. She was afraid to speak more and Skeppy saw this. Skeppy recomposes himself. Gods, he has to work on improving his attitude more and more. </p><p> </p><p>‘’I’m sorry that I raised my voice at you’’, He genuinely apologizes to the maid. ‘’No, no, it’s fine, your Majesty. I should be apologizing for disrupting your sleep.’’ The maid points out to him. ‘’No, I’m at fault here. Hehe... No worries...’’ It was getting a bit awkward. </p><p> </p><p>‘’I’ll... Uh… just clean and dress myself up and I’ll be going.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sure, your Majesty’’ The maid bowed to Skeppy before he went back to his room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skeppy was finally finished wearing what he needed. He looked at the mirror for the last time to check if anything is missing and there was none. It’s time to go to meet this prince who’s been waiting for him. He exits his room to find the maid earlier who was still here, waiting for him. He motioned for her to follow him and the maid did so. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for both of them. All they could hear are their footsteps and birds outside singing their tunes. They passed on a hallway leading to another one. It was rather a long walk.  ‘’So… who’s this prince that requests my presence at this morning hour?’’ Skeppy tries to engage in a conversation with the maid so that it could lighten up their situation. ‘’Oh! It is the charming prince from the White Kingdom’’ Skeppy frowns immediately upon hearing that. ‘’He said that he wanted to give you gifts for a reason that he didn’t specify, your Majesty’’ The maid happily exclaims. ‘’ I forgot to mention, your Majesty, he arrived here since the sun rose. We told him that you might not be awake at the moment but he insists that he’ll wait for you to wake up even if the sun sets. A kind gentleman he might be but poor prince…’’  </p><p> </p><p>‘’So that’s why she kept knocking at my door’’ Skeppy thought. ‘’Where is he right now?’’ Skeppy questions the maid.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’m afraid to tell you but... he’s still at the front door of the castle, your Majesty’’, </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bad is still sitting at the stairs outside the castle. He patiently waits for the Black Kingdom’s prince to show up. He’s going to need to eat his breakfast soon. Why did he even think about going on a journey to the Black Kingdom with an empty stomach? Breakfast can wait, he needs to see the prince at this hour or day. His excitement peaks.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he hears the front door of the castle open. He was surprised to see the prince himself. The prince was wearing his outfit similar to what he used in the traditional war. Bad stood up from his place and shook off the dust from his royal outfit. He faced the prince who was waiting for him to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>‘’What a lovely morning it must be, Prince of the Black Kingdom’’ He greets the prince with a hint of enthusiasm while doing a curtsy bow. ‘’I hope you are having a good day today’’.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I am. So ummm… what’s the occasion?’’ questioned the prince.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Oh! You see, yesterday, my kingdom won right? I felt like we really didn’t win fair and square. I felt guilty about it so I thought of giving you gifts to apologize for ‘’cheating’’ on the war.’’ Bad explained with his heart on it. ‘’I’m sorry for not letting you know at first hand that I am the new ruling prince. I am also sorry for waking up a bit late’’ He rambles further. ‘’What I am trying to say is that, please accept my gifts and this bouquet.’’ Bad holds out a bouquet of flowers to the prince. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The prince in front of him was amazed by the bouquet offered to him. He accepted the bouquet that Bad gave to him. ‘’I-I’’ he stutters. The prince takes a deep breath and lets it out. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Thank you’’. </p><p> </p><p>‘’You're welcome, Prince of the Black Kingd-’’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’It’s Skeppy’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Prince Skeppy it is then…’’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’No, just Skeppy’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sir Skeppy...?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Please, just skip the formalities’’ </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then, Mr. Skeppy" Skeppy mentally facepalms.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I just said that- ughh... Nevermind’ Bad giggles as Skeppy crosses his arms (still holding the bouquet) and looks away from him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Your name is Badboyhalo, right?’’ asked Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Yes, Mr. Skeppy.’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Nice to meet you, I guess…’’ Skeppy smiles a little bit. He has to admit it's his first time seeing someone he doesn’t know too well giving him gifts and flowers all of the sudden. Maybe becoming friends with a ruling prince from a rivaling kingdom wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Nice to meet you too!’’ Bad excitingly greets Skeppy. This was going well as he expected. ‘’Oh! Before I forget, I am inviting you to a picnic. You can bring some of your friends. The more the merrier!’’ Happiness overtook him. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Sure. When’s this picnic, Badboyhalo?’’ </p><p> </p><p> ‘’Tomorrow by early afternoon’’ answered Bad.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’ll think about it. Maybe… expect me there?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’I will’’ </p><p> </p><p>Soon the conversation was beginning to be awkward. The long silence was getting on them.</p><p> </p><p>‘’So…’’ Skeppy glancing over the gifts that were beside Bad the whole time. ‘’Who’s going to bring that inside?’’ The current question at hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Me, of course!’’ Bad declared.</p><p> </p><p>‘’What?! Are there no maids or butlers for you to help you out or something?’’ Skeppy worries for his new friend.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Nah… They are probably busy cleaning up the castle after the big celebration we held so I thought why not and do this by myself.’’ said Bad as he was picking up the gifts. ‘’ Besides, I am a handsome strong gentleman.’’ Bad flexes his fake strength. He picks up more gifts.</p><p> </p><p>‘’You sure? I can call my maids to help you out.’’ Skeppy offers help.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I’m sure. Now, please excuse me and move out the way so I can- gah!’’ The gifts fell out of Bad’s hold. ‘’Okay, I need help’’ he blushes from the embarrassment. Both of them laughed at his mistake. Eventually, the laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Alright, I’ll call for my maids. You might want to stay and eat something’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Oh, I was going to take my leave after this’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’You’re leaving so soon? Didn’t you at least consume food before thinking of leaving?’’ asked Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>‘’I di-’’ Bad was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling from hunger. Bad buries his face with his hands from the extreme shame. ‘’Is the offer still available?’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Yup’’ Skeppy responds.</p><p> </p><p>Could their meeting get any better?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to thank @inhisheho (Ao3)/ @allexowned (Twitter) and @leticiamfox (Twitter) for helping me correct some pieces of the plot. Also thank you @inhisheho (Ao3)/ @allexowned (Twitter), @chocococochar (Twitter), and Cherrygc for reminding me to rest and hyping up the fanfic.</p><p>All illustrations are made by me. You can find them at @Radiantaro (Twitter). Also, the bouquet's combination is composed of cornflowers, alstroemerias, melissa, daffodils, rosemary, and oak leaves. Thank you once again to  @inhisheho (Ao3)/ @allexowned (Twitter) for giving me information about these flowers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Normal day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. No art for now. Also might get this on hold</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Oh! Who is this?</p><p> </p><p>You are Tubbo. You are a soldier of Ebonin or what people like to call “Black Kingdom’’.  You have been serving for 1 year already both in the castle and on the battlefield. Congrats! You have not died yet.</p><p>Currently, you are guarding the dining room of the Ebonin royal family as you were assigned to do so. It’s 8 AM in the morning judging by your pocket watch. Your eyes gaze upon the entrance as you hear approaching footsteps. You expected it to be the royal family but it isn’t. It is His Imperial Radiance and another visitor that seems to be an brunet Ivorian? </p><p>“You hadn’t eaten breakfast?!’’ the Ivorian questions.</p><p>“Uhh... Yeah. How am I supposed to eat breakfast if the first thing I come up on the morning is an impromptu meeting?’’ His Imperial Radiance or Ruling Prince Skeppy retorts back at the Ivorian.</p><p>“It was a quote unquote <b>surprise</b> apology gift for you, Mr. Skeppy!’’ </p><p>“There you go again with your formalities, Bad.’’ </p><p>Tubbo stands there, witnessing the moment between the two, having a question in mind. “<em> Are they a couple </em>?’’ </p><p>The bickering between the prince and the Ivorian continues but also stops at some time when.</p><p>“Look, are we just going to argue here or eat? Apparently, my stomach’s already growling from hunger too.’’ </p><p>“Of course, we are going to eat, Mr. Skeppy!’’ </p><p>“Okay then. After you, sir.’’ Ruling Prince Skeppy gestures to a chair at the end of the long rectangular dining table where the guests are supposed to sit.</p><p>“No, after you, Mr. Skeppy,’’ the Ivorian or “Bad’’ declares.</p><p>“No, after you,’’ the prince insists as he forcibly shoves the chair to the Ivorian so that “Bad’’ can finally sit there.</p><p>“Hey! At least you could have been gentle!’’ the Ivorian says as he shoots glares at the prince. “Plus, I could have fallen from the impact of the chair.’’ </p><p>“You wouldn’t fall because it’s me doing it,’’ Ruling Prince Skeppy counters as he walks over to the chair at the other end of the dining table. That chair is <b>his</b> chair, only reserved for <b>him</b>. The prince takes a seat and relaxes himself for the upcoming breakfast.</p><p>Tubbo still stands in his position waiting for any of the prince’s commands.</p><p>“So… What’s the meal for today?’’ “Bad’’ curiously asks.</p><p>‘’I don’t know… I guess we have to find out.’’ </p><p>The young prince rings the bell that was set aside on the table. Immediately, the maids enter the room carrying their plates and utensils, and trays with their breakfasts and drinks. The maids settle everything in the dining table, including their breakfast. Today’s meal consists of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and sandwiches. Both Ruling Prince Skeppy and “Bad’’ have their mouths watering from the amount of food they are going to have. Tubbo is also hungry but he has to endure it because his shift here will end soon.</p><p>“Isn’t this too much?’’ “Bad’’ questions the ruling prince.   </p><p>“I guess so.’’  Ruling Prince Skeppy shrugs. </p><p>“Wouldn’t it be alright if the maids and the guard also joined us? I feel like we could have wasted leftovers if we just eat this to ourselves.’’ The maids and even Tubbo perk up at what the Ivorian just said.  They weren’t supposed to eat with the royals and it's a rule for them. They glance at the prince who seems to contemplate the Ivorian’s suggestion.</p><p>“Hmmm...Sure. I guess “the more, the merrier.’’’’ He smiles at the guest. “Bad’’ smiles back at him. “C’mon, join us for breakfast.’’</p><p>The maids were going to protest but Tubbo runs immediately to settle on a chair and eats aggressively. The Ruling Prince and “Bad’’ throw worried looks at him. Tubbo still continues to consume some of the breakfast prepared in the dining table but stops as he realizes he’s with the prince and the guest. He glances at both  them and just silently shoves a waffle in his mouth like nothing happened. Both the prince and the guest don’t speak further of it. The maids proceed to take a seat and eat. </p><p>The prince and the guest are done eating their breakfast. Tubbo, including the maids, are also finished too. They bow to the prince and the guest as a thank you for letting them join. The maids go ahead and clean the dining room while Tubbo returns to his duty. He watches the prince and guest discuss something about their picnic?</p><p>“I forgot to ask you, Bad. Where is this picnic going to take place?’’</p><p>“Oh! Sorry... The picnic will be held at the secret location close to White Kingdom. The meetup place will be at White Kingdom.’’ </p><p>“Oooo~ Secrets, huh?’’</p><p>“Mhmmm. It’ll be great, I tell you.’’</p><p>Soon, the sound of the two having a conversation dies down as they leave the dining room. He is now alone with the maids cleaning up their mess.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s shift finally ends. He can go back to his resting chambers and sleep for a while. He is now walking on a hallway directed to the chambers of guards/soldiers. Surprisingly, he sees one of Ruling Prince’s most trusted knights, Antfrost, walking back from where Tubbo is going. Antfrost notices Tubbo and comes up to him.</p><p>“Hey Tubbo, uhm… Have you seen Skeppy around? I’ve been trying to look for him for the past few hours?’’ Antfrost asks Tubbo. Tubbo recollects the events before. He did see Ruling Prince Skeppy with someone. </p><p>“I did, sir. He was eating and chatting with an Ivorian guest when I last saw him.’’ Tubbo affirms Antfrost. </p><p>“I see… Thank you for help, Tubbo. Hope your shift ended well. I’ll be going now.’’ Antfrost waves back at Tubbo as he leaves. Tubbo looks at the leaving knight with a written curious look of why the knight of the Ruling Prince was looking for the prince. Weren’t the trusted knights always by his side?</p><p>Tubbo continues his walk back to his chambers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You are Tommy Innit. You are a soldier of Ivorus or what the locals like to call “White Kingdom’’.  You have been serving for 1 year already, both in the castle and on the battlefield.  It’s 1 PM and the current command given to you is to search for the Ruling Prince of your kingdom. Apparently, the Ruling Prince was gone by morning without even a note. What a shitty day to start!</p><p>You seem like you didn’t come from here judging by your accent. Oh...right. You ran away from your country, L’manberg, at a young age.  Your home country was conquered by a dictator. You witnessed everything. Everything was crumbling down. Everything was burned to ashes. You heard screams and cries of people around you. The memories of that event haunt you to this day. You also got separated from “Wilbur’’ and “Techno’’. You don’t know where they are now but you are hoping for the best that they’re still alive. You’re lucky at this point that you were saved by the Ivorian royals.</p><p>Now, where were we? Ah, right... You are searching for the prince.</p><p>Tommy tries to search around the castle once more to check if the new ruling prince is here. He has checked the courtyard, the courtroom, the library, the dining room, the pantry, the kitchen, the guestrooms, his room, the mini chapel, the balconies, the hallways, and so on and so forth and still no sign of him. “<em> This new ruling prince is giving me a headache, </em>’’ he thinks to himself. </p><p>Tommy stops at the front lobby of the castle to take a rest from the search. He hears footsteps approaching from the stairs. It is Quackity and Puffy, the knights of the ruling prince. It seems that they are conversing about something. Tommy listens to their conversations.</p><p>“Look, all he wanted from me this morning was to arrange some bouquet for apology and friendship. I did what he said and gave it to him afterwards. Then, boom! He’s gone without a word,’’ Puffy points out to Quackity as they step down the stairs leading to the front lobby.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Calm down! I just asked,’’ Quackity reassures Puffy.</p><p>“I am worried, Quackity! We searched for him everywhere, even the town. The Queen might get our heads if we do not find him by nighttime!’’ Puffy exclaims, panicking about their situation. Quackity could see how her fear is getting ahead of her. He tries to rub her back to ease her anxiety but it does not work. The knight sighs, as the only thing on his mind right now is the prince’s current location. “<em> Could he have run away again? </em>’’ he contemplates. </p><p>Quackity ends his thoughts as he sees Tommy standing in the front lobby. Was he listening to their whole conversation?  </p><p>Tommy, on the other hand, notices that he was seen by Quackity. Quick, put up an act for him not to suspect.</p><p>“Hey, Big Q! How’s it going? Any sign of the prince yet?’’ Tommy says as he puts up a fake smile.</p><p>“Nothing much, Tommy. Also, no sign of him or news about him,’’ answers Quackity.</p><p>“Is Puffy alright?’’ </p><p>“She’s fine, a little bit… We’re having a bit trouble for now.’’</p><p>“The ruling prince is it?’’</p><p>“Yeah… Bad’s just… We dunno...’’</p><p>A trinkle of silence fills the lobby. Other footsteps come from the door leading out to the outside of the lobby—guards that were assigned at the front yard. They seem to bring news. </p><p>“Your Honorable Lady Puffy and Sir Quackity, the Ruling Prince Bad has come home by riding a horse not by ours.’’ the guards say as they bow respectfully. Puffy runs outside as fast as she can and Quackity tries to catch up with her but before he does-</p><p>“Hey Tommy! Catch up with you later!’’ Quackity bids farewell to Tommy as he has matters in his hands. Tommy waves back at Quackity. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy is now left with the guards.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You are Badboyhalo. It’s 8:30 AM according to your pocket watch and you’re still at the Black Kingdom. You are still with Skeppy at the moment, discussing random things. Well, you do want to take your time and bond with him more but you have too many things to take care back home such as paperwork. Being a Ruling Prince is a busy job. Also, people back home would be worrying about you now. Do you plan to end this meeting for now?</p><p>“So there was this one time where-’’ </p><p>“Hey, um… Skeppy?’’ Bad interrupts Skeppy. The White Kingdom’s prince catches the Black Kingdom’s prince's attention.</p><p>“Yes, Bad?’’ </p><p>“I might be going now. Um… People back home are surely worried for me so I guess we have to bid farewell for now.’’ </p><p>“Oh… It’s okay. I understand,’’ Skeppy lies with a fake smile. He is upset that their meeting is ending.  “It would be better if  you weren’t going to leave…’’ he mumbles to himself. Surely, Bad couldn’t hear that but he is curious about what he said.</p><p>“Are you... going to call for your carriage?’’ Skeppy asks Bad.</p><p>“Nahh…’’ Bad says with a hint of pride.  “I am going home by walking!’’ </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You are Technoblade. You are Skeppy’s right hand man. You bear the role of being his “Wisest General That Anyone Could Have’’. You are done with Skeppy’s shit every day but at least you pull through. You are currently at the library. Sitting in the comfiest chair and drinking your tea as you read through today’s Ebonin Times. Ooo...Juicy gossip, might get someone caught in 4k. You take a sip of your tea as you read the newspaper when suddenly, you hear voices outside. Voices that match Skeppy’s and an unidentified man? You go to look from the open window of the library. You witness Skeppy and the new ruling prince of White Kingdom talking to each other.</p><p>You seem eager to eavesdrop on their conversation. What might it be?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You are George Notfound. You are Skeppy’s left hand man. You don’t know what time it is but you’re guessing it's morning. Currently, you are dozing off in the garden inside the castle. There are hallway passages that overlook the garden. You hear two voices but you are too sleepy to check who they are.  Sleep well in the gardens of Black Kingdom, Sleepy General of Ebonin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that you’ll be fine by walking your way out back to your home?’’ Skeppy genuinely asks Bad as he is worried that his friend might take a day journeying back to his home.</p><p>“Yeah? I guess… That’s the only option I have right now,’’ Bad answers as he shrugs. There isn’t really an option for both of them. “What else could be an option when I made my coachman go home?’’</p><p>An idea sparks to Skeppy. “Why not take one of our horses? It’ll be fine!’’ </p><p>“Oh, no!’’ Bad declines with a disapproving gesture. “I can’t take the offer! What if your kingdom’s soldiers need them? Or… What if you will use it? What if you need to eat them because of your declining food supply? What if they are small in number?’’ </p><p>“Bad, we have many horses.’’</p><p>“<em> Oh. </em>’’</p><p>“And we don’t eat them even if we have long winters or low food supply.’’ </p><p>Bad is taken by surprise. Skeppy isn’t going to deal with his excuses. </p><p>“Now come on and follow me.’’ Skeppy takes Bad’s hand. “Off we go to the stables!’’ the Ebonian prince exclaims as they take their leave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Eh, nothing useful to use against Skeppy,’’ The pink-haired piglin hybrid thinks as he looks at the two figures running their way to the stables as they talk. “Unless…’’ </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skeppy and Bad arrive at the stables. They can hear the horses neighing. The caretaker of the stables bows to Skeppy as they see him arrive.  </p><p>Skeppy was right, Bad thinks. They do have a number of horses reserved for everything. Shades of dun, bay, chestnut, black, cream, and more of the colors. Bad is mesmerized by the number of horses Black Kingdom is taking care of. </p><p>“Ok, so… Just for you, I’ll let you own one. This is also a thank you for the gifts and the bouquet you gave me,” Skeppy declares as he tries to hide his blush. He waits for Bad to choose the horse he wants.</p><p>“I want…’’ Bad passes a few stalls where the horses are kept as he tries to point a finger on what horse he wants. “Hmm...I’m not sure…’’ Bad stops, as he is having difficulty choosing a horse.</p><p>“Aha!’’ Bad shouts in excitement. “This horse.’’ He points at a bay horse with a spot on its forehead. “I really feel like it's calling me.’’</p><p>Skeppy gestures to the caretaker to release the chosen horse out of its stall. The caretaker releases the chosen horse and hands its reins to Bad.</p><p>“You sure you can ride horses?’’</p><p>“I can ride horses, Mr. Skeppy. I am, after all, a professional horseback rider,’’ Bad boasts. </p><p>“If you are a “professional’’ horseback rider, then why not test it for a ride then? Hmmm?’’ the ravenette challenges his friend. Bad wasn’t going to lose his feet just because of this challenge.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Skeppy. I’ll show you my professional horseback riding skills.’’ Bad, feeling confident, accepts the challenge.</p><p>The young prince of White Kingdom leads the horse outside the stable so that the challenge for him can start. When they are finally in a place good for training the horses, Bad prepares himself. He steps to the left side of the horse. “The girth’s secured,’’ Bad thinks as he checks if the saddle is loose. He grabs the ends of the reins, not that tight but at least loose.  He lifts his left foot, and stabs it at the stirrup.  He steps up to it, swinging his right leg to the other side of the horse. Gently, he sits down on the saddle. He settles his right foot on the other stirrup. </p><p>“Ok, Bad. You can do this. You’ll prove to Skeppy that you are a professional horseback rider!’’ Bad says to himself as he tries to relax. “C’mon, little horsie. Let’s show Skeppy what we got,’’ he whispers to the horse as he caresses it.</p><p>Skeppy watches Bad as he starts from a regular canter. Then his position shifts into a two-point position. Bad looks at Skeppy. He feels like Skeppy is waiting for something to happen. The brunet realizes that he just needs to show Skeppy that he can make the horse gallop. Bad squeezes his legs gently to ask for the horse he’s riding for more speed. The horse gallops as fast as it could. Bad just needs to steady his balance and weight. “Go little horsie, go!’’ he cheers for his horse.</p><p>“Damn, that horse is fast.’’ Skeppy is in awe that Bad really chose the best horse, a fast one.</p><p>Bad steers his horse in Skeppy’s direction. He motions his horse to circle around Skeppy and it does. “Woohoo!’’ Bad exclaims with excitement. Skeppy rolls his eyes as he knows Bad’s just showing off. Bad does the trot away from Skeppy. Soon, the horse slows down as Bad circles it around. He lets it walk for a stride and relax itself. He seats himself on the saddle and pulls the reins firmly but gently to signal the horse to stop. Bad and his horse stops by close to Skeppy.  “Good boy.’’</p><p>“So… Did I do good?’’ Bad looks at Skeppy for an affirmation.</p><p>“Hmm… You did but that doesn’t mean I am declaring you as a “Professional horseback rider,’’’’ Skeppy remarks.</p><p>“What?! That’s unfair!’’ Bad complains at Skeppy. “Isn’t that right, Roberto?’’ He looks at his horse as he gently pats Roberto.</p><p>“Roberto? That’s his name?’’ Skeppy mocks Bad.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s wrong with it?’’ The brunet crosses his arms. </p><p>“Nothing!’’ Skeppy gives Bad his answer. </p><p>A moment of silence fills the atmosphere. Nothing can be heard between the two. It’s getting awkward.</p><p>“Before you, um… go. I want to give you something. Stay here for a second.’’ Skeppy runs off a little bit and waits in his place while still riding the horse. He sees Skeppy once again, holding something behind his back as he runs back to him. Skeppy huffs from running and recomposes himself to reveal the surprise gift. He slowly reveals the gift and it is a simple bouquet of yellow buttercups. </p><p>“Thank you.’’ Bad accepts his gift wholeheartedly. It may be small but it means a lot for him.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll keep it safe.’’ Skeppy lifts up his hand with his pinky finger pointing out.</p><p>“I promise,’’ Bad promises as he returns the confirmation with a pinky finger.</p><p>Skeppy leads Roberto as Bad rides it, in front of the castle. The place where they first met and are now temporarily saying their goodbyes. </p><p>“Good luck.’’ Skeppy smiles at the young prince who’s going to leave him for now. </p><p>Bad nods at him and prepares his horse to canter and gallop. “I’ll see you at picnic tomorrow!’’ Bad glances at Skeppy and continues on his journey back home.</p><p>“Yeah… I’ll see you tomorrow...’’ the ravenette sadly whispers to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>God, why does the author keep changing point of views?!</p><p> </p><p>Anyway...</p><p> </p><p>You are Captain Puffy. You are Bad’s trusted knight and friend. You met the young prince a long, long, long time ago when you were still a pirate sailing the seas, feared by many. It was rather an unexpected meeting but long story short, you became friends.  At first you thought Bad was joking that he came from a royal family but when he called you to settle in his kingdom and become his knight, you believed him. Now, the problem is… Bad’s been missing since this morning and you just heard news that he has come back... By riding a horse?</p><p>Bad is really full of surprises. </p><p>The Ivorian prince steps down from the bay horse. His knights rush to him, making sure if he was fine or if he had injuries. Bad was going to speak but Quackity started first.</p><p>“Bad’’ </p><p>“Yes, Quackity’’ The sudden call of his name caught the brunet’s attention.</p><p>“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN IN THIS MORNING?!’’ Quackity yelled at Bad. “AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS FUCKING HORSE, HUH?!’’ </p><p>“LANGUAGE!’’ Bad scolded the noiret knight as if he put his life into it. ‘’Just for that, I’m not answering you.’’ He looks away, crossing his arms.</p><p>Quackity grunts in annoyance. He walks away a bit and rants in the background. Puffy, who is concerned for the two, has to butt in the conversation but something caught her eye. Bad was holding something that both Quackity and her hadn't noticed yet. It was a bouquet of buttercups.</p><p>“Hey, umm… Bad?’’</p><p>“Yes, Puffy’’ Bad looks at Puffy.</p><p>“Did it work? You know… the bouquet?’’ Bad smiles at Puffy knowing what she meant. He nods at her as a sign of confirmation. It melted Puffy’s heart as she knew that the bouquet she arranged helped with whatever Bad had a task at hand. Whoever is this man, Puffy hopes<span> that he or she will make Bad happy. Anywho,</span> Quackity’s rants can still be heard though. He stopped when Puffy eyed and signaled at him that they should probably go inside just in case.</p><p>“You know what? Let’s take conversation inside’’ She pushes Quackity and Bad as observing the situation they are in. The sheep hybrid gestures for guards to come and aid them. She commands them to bring the horse inside. As for Quackity and Bad, they’ve gone inside the castle, leaving Puffy to deal with other matters.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sapnap was nervous. Nervous of what? Nervous that his adopted older brother has gone away again. Nervous of what their adoptive mother and father will go through again. Nervous that Dream will put up his facade. Basically, nervous of what’s happening. Gods, he was walking back and forth for hours in the hallway. He doesn’t know what to do. </p><p>“Your majesty, the ruling prince has returned’’</p><p>The young general, surprised by the voice, turned around to see a guard. Sapnap instantly grabbed the guard’s arms. “Repeat what you just said’’</p><p>“The ruling prince has returned?” The guard was scared by the sudden action of the general. Did he do something wrong?</p><p>“Thank you” Sapnap’s last words to the guard as he ran as fast as he could. The guard was left confused by what just happened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, look. I just went to a place to meet someone’’ Bad emphasized.</p><p>“Uh-huh… and where would that be?’’ Quackity squints his eyes at Bad. </p><p>“Secret~’’ </p><p>“Fuck you, Bad!”</p><p>“Language, you muffinhead!”</p><p>“Language this, muffinfuck!” Quackity points his middle fingers at him and Bad gasped. He was just speechless of what Quackity just did.</p><p>Sapnap interrupts the scene by running and pulling Bad to a hug which almost causes them to fall down on the floor. ‘’The guard was right’’ Sapnap thought. Bad came home and he was safe. He didn’t even care what Bad and Quackity was fighting on, he just wanted to ensure his adoptive older brother’s safety. On the other hand, Bad struggled with the tight hug that Sapnap was giving him. They almost fell on the yellow marble floor. “Careful, Sapnap.”    </p><p>“Now, come on. Let’s inform Mom and Dad so we can-’’ </p><p>“Woah, slow down. I never said I am going to see Mom and Dad.” Bad interrupts Sapnap as he ends the hugging session.</p><p>“Who said you are not going to? Quackity, hold his other hand, we’re forcing him” Sapnap commands Quackity as he nodded at the general. Bad was going to escape but he was caught by Sapnap and Quackity’s hold.  “I hate you both” escapes from Bad’s mouth.</p><p>Sapnap and Quackity dragged Bad from the front lobby to the entrance of the courtroom. Bad did try to break out of their holds but their hard grips were preventing him. Tough luck! Why doesn’t he want to see his beloved parents, you ask? You’re going to see.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So far, there is nothing scheduled this afternoon, your highnesses” The butler said to the Queen and King.</p><p>“I see…” The King contemplates.</p><p>“Did he return yet?” The Queen questions as she worries for her adopted son. “Not ye-” The butler was interrupted with the loud kick of the door of the courtroom. Surprised by the loud kick, both the Queen and King stood up from their thrones to see who was the visitor. The butler looked back and it was the ruling prince.</p><p>“Free me, now!” Bad shouts. The guards in the courtroom were going to oblige by the demand of the prince but the general stopped them. </p><p>“Stop being a brat!” Quackity yells at the prince. “You know what? Here!” He let go of Bad’s hand and so did Sapnap. Bad quickly stands up and runs through the door but fails again as he was blocked by the guards. “Fine! I give up!”</p><p>He turns his back to face his adoptive parents. A hidden anger boils inside him.  “Son! you have returned.” The Queen starts. </p><p>“...”</p><p>“Why don’t you give your mother and me a hug?” The King motions to him for a hug.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Both the Queen and the King had their smiles up as they expected for a hug but Bad didn’t even move an inch. Instead, he glared at them.</p><p>“C’mon, big bro. Just give them a hug!” Sapnap urges Bad but he doesn't seem to listen.</p><p>Bad sighs ending the silent treatment he’s been giving. “I’ll be taking my leave. I have many things to do.” </p><p>The guards that were blocking the door were going to wait for the general's command but there was none. They let the ruling prince exit. As for their highnesses, they were left upset. Not even a hug or a greeting.</p><p>“Did we do something wrong?” The Queen questions her husband. Seemingly, her anxiety is getting ahead of her. “We did not, my love. He’s just adjusting. Let’s give him time, okay?’’ The King comforts his wife. The King remembers that Sapnap was still in the room. “Come here, Sapnap. Let’s give your mother a big hug.” Sapnap approaches his parents and hugs them both. “Stop it, both of you.” The Queen chuckles. “I am almost going out of breath from your tight hugs”</p><p>“Now, that’s your mother whom I married.” The King jokingly points out to Sapnap.</p><p>“Cheer up, mom. Maybe Bad’s just tired from his impromptu trip.”</p><p>“Yeah, your Highness! Bad just being a dick today” Quackity butts in. Sapnap lightly punches his shoulder earning a yelp from him. “What?... It’s true!”</p><p>“I hope so…” The Queen expects.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I am RadiantAro or known as Raro in Twitter. This is my first fan fiction so it might have many grammatical errors. Also I am planning to make this fanfic have illustrations. I don't know how will this turn out but I hope for the better :DD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>